¿Por qué me enamore de ti?
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Tuve que enamorarme de ti?-/Sasuke- hablo mirando los ojos del chico- Voy a casarme/Sasuke cerró sus ojos ahogando un suspiro. Imágenes venían a su mente y el dolor en su pecho dolía, ardía/Me arrepiento ¿Por qué?¿Solté tu mano?-/- Adiós, Sasuke-Kun-susurro ella con una tenue sonrisa/ SasuSaku... One-Shoot.


La Guerra en Konoha había acabado.

Sasuke a la edad de 18 años había vuelto a la aldea, claro que, bajo vigilancia.

Dentro de todo, todo había vuelto a ser como debía.

.

.

Era un día primaveral en Konoha, habían pasado 5 años ya desde aquel día.

Sasuke se arreglaba colocándose un traje negro. Naruto le esperaba sentado en un sillón con un traje azul marino.

El Uchiha se miraba en el espejo, aun, aun no podía comprender todo esto.

_._

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Tuve que enamorarme de ti? _

_._

Teme….¿estas bien?- pregunto el ojiazul mirándole

Hn- asintió levemente el moreno.

Naruto camino hacia el Uchiha colocando una mano en su hombro- lo siento teme- susurro

Sasuke le miro. _Yo lo lamento más._ Pensó él.

_._

_No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado _

_Pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado _

_. _

Un suspiro salió de la boca del Uchiha- Hmp, ya no importa dobe- dijo el Uchiha

El pelirrubio bajo la mirada- como digas, teme- hablo él- te espero abajo, ¿vale?- el ojinegro asintió

Cuando Naruto salió del cuarto el Uchiha se sentó en la cama frustrado.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Se había ido de misión durante un año por ordenes de la Hokague, cuando volvió le invitaron a una fiesta, sin saber que se celebraba asistió. _

_Cuando llego allí la vio. _

_Sakura. _

_Estaba hermosa, con un vestido strapless color verde, al igual que sus ojos. La chica le miro un tanto sorprendida, tal vez no le esperaba ahí, hace mucho…mucho no hablaban, desde aquel día…_

_Sasuke…-hablo ella acercándose- ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte_

_Hn- asintió él, ella le ofreció una copa de vino blanco, el la recibió rosando sus manos _

_Sasuke- hablo mirando los ojos del chico- Voy a casarme _

_¿Qué? _

_Hmp, felicidades- dijo en tono neutral el Uchiha mirándole- iré a ver a Naruto_

_Oh…claro- susurro la chica. _

_~Fin Flash Black~_

_._

_Pero elegiste otro camino diferente_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿No te dije todo lo que sentía?_

_._

El Uchiha golpeo la cama molesto- maldición- siseo molesto.

Si tan solo le hubiese expresado de mejor manera las cosas, si tan solo no hubiese sido un idiota.

Sakura y el habían sido pareja desde que había vuelto hasta cuando cumplió los 21, pero las cosas no habían salido como planeaba.

_._

_Mis sentimientos crecían día y noche _

_No puedo describirlo con palabras_

_Pero ahora se, que no llegaran _

_A ti_

_._

~ _Flash Black~_

_Terminamos- hablo él seriamente_

_La ojijade se sorprendió- Sasuke-kun…-susurro, mientras sus jades se llenaban de lagrimas- ¿Por qué? _

_NO tengo porque darte explicaciones- hablo fríamente _

_¿No?- dijo ella, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿no me amabas? ¿Qué mierda Sasuke? Merezco una explicación _

_No seas una molestia Sakura- hablo mirándole_

_Hn- asintió lentamente ella- esta bien, pero te diré algo…-hablo- cuando me extrañes ya no estaré ahí para ti ¿me oyes? Se acabó- dijo marchándose de ahí _

_Sasuke la miro con un dolor en su pecho. _

_¡Maldición! La amaba… ¿entonces, porque mierda reacciono así? _

_Miedo, estúpido miedo. Era un cobarde, solo arrancaba de ese sentimiento cada día mas fuerte. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Fui un idiota- susurro levantándose de la cama- Sakura…

Lo fuiste- hablo Naruto desde la entrada de su cuarto- es hora de partir Sasuke, la ceremonia partirá en media hora

El Uchiha le miro y se encamino hacia su amigo.

Vamos- hablo Naruto caminando

El ojinegro caminaba por inercia, aun no estaba en sí, aun no quería creerlo.

_._

_Desde que nos vimos por primera vez _

_Sentí como si nos conociéramos _

_Era como si estuviésemos _

_Predestinados_

_._

Naruto iba en silencio, sabía que a Sasuke le dolía, se había enamorado, pero el muy bastardo corrió como cobarde dejando ir a su hermanita, a Sakura.

El pelirrubio sonrió tristemente, aun recordaba el día en que el muchacho había vuelto a la aldea

_~ Flash Black~_

_La guerra había acabado. Los ninjas eran atendidos en el hospital. Él estaba en un consultorio medico, ya había sido curado, buscaría a su amigo y a la pelirrosa, al fin estaban juntos nuevamente. _

_Como debía ser. _

_Se levanto lentamente de la camilla, cuando salió de la oficina se escabullo lentamente, seguramente Sakura curaba al Uchiha, ¿Quién mas se le acercaría? _

_Encontró la habitación 204, en ella estaba el Uchiha, lo sabía, siempre era lo mismo, él en la habitación 201 y Sasuke en la 204. _

_Cuando asomo la cabeza miro a Sakura curarle, aun así había unas cortinas tapándole, Con cautela entro en la habitación y se escondió escuchando y mirando a sus compañeros de equipo. _

_Estas listo Sasuke- hablo ella mirándole _

_Hn- asintió él- ¿Dónde quedo el Kun?- dijo arrogantemente- ¿acaso me has olvidado?_

_Naruto negó levemente. _

_Hmp, Sasuke- hablo ella mirándole- no soy la misma niña débil de hace años_

_Claro- hablo él- entonces todo fue mentira ¿no?- ella le miro sorprendida- yo pensaba que…- hablaba el muchacho desviando la mirada _

_¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto extrañada la muchacha_

_¿aun me amas?- pregunto directamente mirando los orbes de la chica. _

_Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amigo, mas sonrió. _

_Yo…-susurro la chica desviando el contacto visual- tengo miedo…-susurro muy bajito_

_Sasuke se sentó y se acercó a ella- lo siento- susurro él acercándose a sus labios besándole. _

_Naruto sonrió. Era tan obvio. Eran el uno para el otro. Prefirió salir del cuarto y dejarles solos. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~ _

_._

_A donde íbamos lo hacíamos juntos_

_Los dos crecimos juntos _

_Pero elegiste otro camino diferente_

_._

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban en silencio, en un árbol cerca de allí estaba Kakashi apoyado, estaba con un traje grisáceo.

Les miraba. Tan grandes que estaban sus ex alumnos. Ya todos con 23 años, su alumna, Sakura a punto de casarse. No podía creerlo, aun así miraba al Uchiha.

Kakashi- saludo Sasuke mirándole- ¿vienes?

Oh, claro que sí- susurro él- debo esperar a Sakura-Chan- hablo mirándoles

¿Por?- pregunto Naruto

Me ha pedido que la lleve al altar- susurro

Ya veo- susurro el peliazabache

_._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Tuve que enamorarme de ti?_

_._

Siguieron el rumbo hacia la iglesia.

Sasuke sentía un ardor en sus ojos.

No

No

No

No lloraría.

_._

_No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado_

_Pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado_

_._

El Uchiha iba ensimismado, estaba a punto de llegar a la Iglesia. No podía creerlo.

Su cuerpo se tenso. ¡El debería ser quien se casará con ella!

_~ Flash Black~ _

_Estaban sentados en el sillón, ella en sus piernas, mientras él tenía la cabeza en su cuello respirando ese aroma a cerezos. _

_¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?- pregunto él en un susurro _

_Claro- respondió ella mirando un pequeño sonrojo de Sasuke _

_Te amo- susurro muy suavemente en su cuello. _

_Ella sonrió- también yo Sasuke-Kun- dijo tomando su cabeza mirando sus orbes negros- jamás te dejare. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

_._

_Pero ya no es así_

_._

Sasuke y los otros llegaron a la Iglesia. El moreno suspiro. Allí iba. Naruto le paso la mano en el hombro- tu puedes, teme- hablo en un susurro.

Kakashi le miro con una tenue sonrisa.

Los tres entraron, en la puerta estaba el novio. Takuma, un pelirrojo de ojos azules profundos como el mar.

Estaba con un traje negro. Les vio sonriéndoles.

Hola- saludo dándoles la mano- pasen, la novia viene en camino- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke lo miro con una mirada profunda. Ya no quedaba mas nada.

Takuma sabía la historia entre ambos, mas no le tenía mala al Uchiha. Respetaba el pasado de su novia.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron posicionándose en primera fila, estaba exclusivamente reservado para el equipo 7. Sai ya estaba ahí, miro al Uchiha, mas desvió su mirada, había aprendido a filtrar.

Tsunade estaba a su lado, miro al Uchiha, no podía decir nada. Todo ya estaba hecho. Trato de convencer a su alumna, mas ella deseaba volver a comenzar.

¡Ya es hora!- grito la madre de Takuma- ¡la novia a llegado!- el publico se levanto.

Takuma caminaba hacia el altar a esperarle.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y la marcha nupcial comenzó. Se noto a Kakashi y a su lado a la novia, Sakura.

_._

_Hoy ha sido un día especial_

_._

Sakura iba agarrada del brazo de Kakashi, estaba preciosa.

Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco merengue strapless largo, en la parte superior tenía bordados de formas florales, desde la cintura tenía una tela transparente también bordada, la cual formaba la gran cola.

Tenía tomado medio pelo lleno de rulos, mientras lo suelto estaba liso, poseía una tiara llena de brillantes. Estaba levemente maquillada.

En su mano llevaba rosas blancas.

_._

_Tienes una feliz expresión en tu rostro_

_._

Sakura llego al altar, Kakashi beso su frente, ella solo sonrío. Takuma tomo su mano.

El cura les miro con una sonrisa.

Takuma ¿quieres recibir a Sakura Haruno como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- Dijo y él le miro

Sasuke observaba todo en silencio. Dolía.

Sí, acepto- dijo con felicidad el pelirrojo colocando la argolla a su, ahora mujer.

_._

_Estabas preciosa cuando rezabas a Dios_

_._

Y tú Sakura ¿quieres recibir a Takuma Onizaki como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?- pregunto.

Sakura le miro con una hermosa sonrisa- sí, acepto padre- dijo colocando la argolla en el dedo de su marido

El padre les miro con una sonrisa- Puede besar a la novia- río él

Takuma le miro a los jades- te ves hermosa amor- susurro besando sus labios.

Todos aplaudían.

Sasuke les miraba aplaudiendo.

_. _

_A pesar de que no era yo quien iba a tu lado_

_Dime, ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu bello rostro_

_Cuando recibiste las bendiciones?_

_._

Sasuke cerró sus ojos ahogando un suspiro. Imágenes venían a su mente y el dolor en su pecho dolía, ardía.

_~ Flash Black~_

_¿algún día te casaras conmigo, no Sa-ku-ra?- pregunto él mirando sus orbes jades_

_Por supuesto que sí- río ella- ¿Te cabe alguna duda Sasuke-kun?_

_Hmp- dijo besando sus labios_

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos encontrando a Sakura y Takuma abrazando a los padres de este.

_._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?_

_._

Sasuke miro a Naruto- esperare afuera- dijo saliendo, al igual que un montón de gente.

Cuando llego a la entrada Yamanaka le paso pétalos de rosas sonriéndole.

Sasuke camino hacia la orilla de las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de como apretaba sus manos.

_._

_Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como antes_

_Pero ya no podemos volver_

_._

Cuando llego los novios venían saliendo, Naruto abrazaba a Sakura, esta le devolvía su abrazo.

Cuando salieron los pétalos no tardaron en caer.

Sasuke tiro los pétalos…._Te deseo lo mejor, Sakura…_pensó mirándole.

_._

_Me arrepiento _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Solté tu mano?_

_._

Cuando llegaron al final Takuma saludaba a unos amigos, Sasuke se acercó a la ojijade.

Ella le miro con sorpresa, tal vez pensaba que no iría.

Te felicito Sakura- dijo él abrazándole, ella quedo inmóvil, pero respondió su abrazo- te ves hermosa- sintió a la ojijade temblar

G-gracias Sasuke- susurro mirando los orbes ónix.

_._

_Da igual cuanto tiempo haya pasado_

_Tú deberías haber estado siempre _

_A mi lado, igual que antes_

_._

Él se separo de ella con una sonrisa de medio lado. Aunque sus ojos notaban el dolor de no estar junto a ella.

Bueno- susurro él- me marcho- dijo

¿Qué?- pregunto Takuma mirándole- ¿no vas a la fiesta?

No, no lo creo- dijo con voz neutra- mañana tengo una misión.

Oh, gracias por venir Sasuke- hablo Takuma, Sakura le miraba sin decir palabra

De nada- dijo- disfruten

Sasuke miro a Naruto y le hizo una señal, este asintió, el moreno se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

_._

_Pero aunque nunca_

_Pueda estar junto a ti_

_Rezare para que seas_

_Feliz eternamente_

_._

Sakura le miraba marchar, Takuma le observo posando su mano en la mejilla- amor ve y despídete como corresponde- dijo besando su mejilla.

Sakura le sonrió, tomo su vestido y corrió

¡Sasuke!- grito

_._

_No importa lo solo o triste que me sienta_

_Triste_

_._

Sasuke paro en seco y le miro- ¿Qué sucede?- ella no respondió y solo le abrazo.

Cuando él corto el abrazo acaricio su mejilla- ve con tu esposo Sakura- dijo mirándole

Ella asintió, el giro dándose la vuelta.

Sakura empezó a caminar, su marido estaba con Tsunade, de pronto, cruzaron las miradas, él le sonrió cálidamente, ella le respondió de igual manera, camino unos minutos más y giro, Sasuke ya iba muy muy lejos.

Adiós, Sasuke-Kun-susurro ella con una tenue sonrisa.

* * *

_Bueno no me resistí al escuchar esta canción Why Did I fall In love whit you (DBSK)_

_Tenía que hacerlo Sasusaku. Ojalá les agrade. _

_No sé, igual me cayeron lágrimas ajaj ._

_Espero comentarios :)!_

_Mila_


End file.
